ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Good Ol' Magic. Season 1 (2009-2010) #''Charlotte's Return'' - 03/12/2009 - Set two weeks after The Wrath of Necromus, Charlotte returns to Tattoous' academy to be the best. However, when Darklia comes back, she has to fight her once more in order to stop her. #''Under the Succubus' Spell'' - 03/19/2009 - a vicious creature known as Seline rises from the underworld to lure anyone she wants to conquer New Titania. After discovering that, Charlotte TBD. #''The Ghost Train'' - 03/26/2009 - Charlotte and Maria head to a train station to go to TBD. (More coming soon...) #''Workout for Lazy Girls'' - 04/02/2009 - Carrie buys a disc to become a fit person. What she didn't know is that the TBD. #TBD - 04/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/16/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2009 - TBD #''Order of the Shadows'' - 07/30/2009 - William discovers a cult where the TBD. #TBD - 09/17/2009 - TBD #''The Puppet's Game'' - 10/15/2009 - The Puppet King and Queen kidnap Charlotte and her friends and forces them to play their "game" as they try to escape from them. #TBD - 11/26/2009 - TBD #''How Darklia Stole Christmas'' - 12/10/2009 - It's Christmas time and Darklia plans to ruin Charlotte's holiday by sneaking into houses and stealing every gift they got. Thanks to it, Charlotte must TBD. #''Countdown'' - 12/31/2009 - It's New Year's Eve and TBD. #TBD - 01/14/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/28/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2010 - TBD #''Me and My Shadow'' - 07/05/2010 - TBD Season 2 (2010-2011) #TBD - 08/16/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2010 - TBD #''Hey! That Ghost Possessed My Girlfriend!'' - 10/18/2010 - When a ghost possesses Maria, Charlotte must find a way to free TBD. #TBD - 11/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2010 - TBD #''special'' - 12/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/24/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/28/2011 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2011 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2011 - TBD Season 3 (2011-2012) #TBD - 08/15/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2011 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2011 - TBD #''The Nightmare Stalker'' - 10/31/2011 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2011 - TBD #''special'' - 12/19/2011 - TBD #''Hey… He's Back'' - 02/20/2012 - Set six days after Rise of the Dragon, Charlotte reunites with her friends as Necromus returns from his TBD. #TBD - 02/27/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2012 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2012 - TBD Season 4 (2012-2013) #TBD - 10/01/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2012 - TBD #''Knight of the Living Dead'' - 10/29/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/13/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2013 - TBD #''The End'' - 09/30/2013 - Charlotte faces her ultimate challenge against Darklia as they are forced to join forces one more by facing the forces led by Darklia herself who turned against her and want to take over TBD. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes